Diacronía
by Raxe
Summary: 12/01: Nobume no es sumisa en absoluto. Y eso, a Sougo, le molesta de sobremanera.


**Descargo: Los personajes utilizados en éste y todos mis fanfics son propiedad de su autor original, yo sólo los utilizo para dejar fluir mi imaginación. No lucro con éste escrito.**

* * *

 **Diacronía**

* * *

 **12/01/XXX**

Nobume no es sumisa en absoluto. Y eso, a Sougo, le molesta de sobremanera.

Tiene todo para ser una S: buen cuerpo, es serena, cara linda. Entonces ¿por qué es ella quien toma el control en los aspectos más pasionales de su relación? Okita no está acostumbrado a eso, no quiere acostumbrarse.

Aún así se volvió habitual; él inicia y ella termina por imponerse, él intenta que ella se ponga un collar de púas y sólo termina con con una pelea o él tiene el collar ahora. Él la amenaza y presiona el filo de su espada contra su cuello y ella lo desequilibra, robando un beso o pateando sus zonas bajas, a veces también ella saca su espada e intenta ensartarlo para poder hacer el papel de novia destrozada y conseguir que le den donas para animarla.

* * *

 **03/04/XXX**

—Oh, te ha molestado que hable con otras mujeres. No tendría que hacerlo si dejaras que te atara, lo disfrutarás, lo prometo—. Dice Sougo.

—No digas tonterías.

Okita intenta atraparla entre el sofá y su cuerpo, pero ella se mueve rápido y lo esquiva.

A menudo Okita se pregunta porqué no la ha enviado a freír espárragos. Ella no es lo que él espera. Sin embargo, eso le emociona. Que ella no sea lo que busca y de todas formas él la mantenga a su lado es la evidencia innegable de que la necesita, por mucho que quiera vomitar por tener tal pensamiento impropio de él.

No sabe exactamente qué necesita de ella, porque su actitud para con él definitivamente no es, eso puede encontrarlo en muchas otras mujeres. Quizá sea lo vacío que están sus ojos, o el brillo depredador cuando ella es quien lo acorrala, la falta de inhibiciones, lo mustio del tono de su voz, el hecho de que pensar en ella le provoque detener toda acción y centrarse completamente en su recuerdo, tal vez su aroma. Probablemente sólo sea que ella hace que él, Okita Sougo, el príncipe de los sádicos, la extrañe -oh, recuerda claramente cuando ella desapareció por más de una semana-, con un ardor en el pecho y cosquilleo en las manos, con el sentimiento que estaba dormido desde que su hermana murió y que él se había negado a dejar vivir.

* * *

 **08/06/XXX**

Recuerda cuando decidió que ella sería de él. El aire estaba viciado con olor a sangre, sudor y muerte. La pelea había durado más de lo esperado. Su arma goteaba sangre.

Entonces, en medio de la batalla, se alzó ella, como un demonio silencioso, completamente carente de emociones. Pero, cuando él la miró , como por arte de magia ella sintió algo, él lo vio en sus ojos, un fuego sin crepitar. Entonces ambos lucharon, ignorando el hecho de que no eran enemigos en ese momento. Ansia asesina los controlaba. Sólo querían derrotar al otro, porque no les gustaba mirar su reflejo. No hubo ganador, pero para Sougo no fue necesario. Iba a destruirla tarde o temprano, pero primero la volvería una completa S.

* * *

 **17/11/XXX**

En su relación, ahora y antes, probablemente también luego, no hay palabras reales. Hay conversaciones, peleas, pero no hablan de ellos antes del otro. No existe un pasado, ambos lo han guardado bajo diez llaves, pero saben que el otro lo conoce. Sin embargo, su dinámica de pareja no se centra en silencios. A veces intentan asesinar a Hijikata, otras veces Imai lo traiciona y se pasa al bando de China cuando ella decide que ya pasó mucho tiempo sin molestarle.

Y está ahí ahora, preguntándose el porqué de sus pensamientos. Se ha perdido completamente y cuando ha vuelto en sí se ha encontrado solo en medio del cuartel del Shinsengumi.

Le molesta. Mucho.

Sougo no quiere que las cosas sean así; quiere que su objetivo sea el mismo de antes: sumisión hacia él, un juego, distancias. Pero no, se encuentra a sí mismo constantemente desviado. No debería ser así. Él no sabe amar, no quiere hacerlo. Si lo hace lo perderá tarde o temprano, como ha pasado antes.

Nobume está frente a él. No es que no lo hubiese notado, ella carga siempre un aura cortante y seca, sólo la oculta cuando está en su papel de asesina.

Ambos se miran. La pregunta y la amenaza están escritos en los ojos de ella; él se ha acostumbrado a leerla.

Entrega mis donas,dice la mirada de ella.

Ven por ellas _,_ responde él.

La batalla empieza y él está envuelto en un torbellino de emociones. El rostro de ella es una sonrisa. Hay cortes y juegos y donas robadas y palabras no dichas, también besos fríos y choques provocativos. Sougo se deja llevar, se hunde en crema blanca. Ella le transmite calma que él creyó tener.

Al final del día él no se arrepiente de quererla, aunque la inquietud con respecto a amarla aún no se desvanece. Y está seguro de que ella también lo quiere -la prueba irrefutable es que Nobume le ha dado donas sin que él deba insinuar que quiere una-.

* * *

 **Sufrí escogiendo título. terminé por aventurarme a la RAE y encontré esto:**

 **Diacronía**

 **1\. f. Desarrollo o sucesión de hechos a través del tiempo.**

 **y fui feliz.**

 **He deshonrado al Okikagu, me siento blasfema.**

 **¿Ustedes que piensan sobre esta pareja? a mí no me llamaba la atención en absoluto, no sabía lo que hacía cuando comencé este fic. y terminó por ser una de mis crack ship favoritas.**

 **Nos leemos *3***


End file.
